Cartoon Survivor Borneo Episode 4.Double Elmination
Yoshi:Last time on Cartoon Survivor,The challange was simon says,The Red Tribe won a laptop and the Orange Tribe lost agian,We had a tie for the first time,Grunkle Stan was elimated due to the re-votes,What would happen this time in Cartoon Survivor Borneo. (At the place were they do the challange) Yoshi:Today's challange you have to stand on a pole on one foot and don't let your tribe lose cause tonignt is a double elimation. (Everyone gets on a pole) Yoshi:Ready,Set,Go! (Mabel,Patrick,And Soos falls) Yoshi:That was quick and you 3 are out. Mabel:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Patrick:Tartersauce. Soos:Darn. (10 minutes later) Yoshi:No one fallen of yet. (Spongebob,Phineas,Dr.Doofensmirtz,Finn,Speedy Gonzales,and Squid ward falls) Yoshi:Finally. Phineas:(Confessinal) I can't believe i fell. (1 hour later) Yoshi:Someone fall off! (Sandy and Porky Pig falls) Yoshi:It's 3-3. (Jake,Bugs Bunny,Princess Bubblegum,and Daffy Duck Falls) Yoshi:Dipper and Ferb are still on a pole. Dipper:(Falls) Yoshi:And the Orange Tribe wins for the first time and there first prize is a first aid kit and the Red Tribe is sending 2 people home. (At Tribal Council) Yoshi:Get a torch behind you and put fire on it cause in this game fire represent your life if your fire's out so are you. (Everyone get's your torch on fire) Yoshi:Welcome to your first tribal council and Spongebob your first to vote. Spongebob:(Votes) Sandy:(Votes) Dipper:(Votes) Mabel:(Votes) Phineas:(Walks to voting box) (Writes S-P-E-E-D-Y G-O-N-Z-A-L-E-S) Sorry Speddy but Dipper wanted you to go and we have an alliance. Dr.Doofensmirtz:(Votes) Finn:(Votes) Jake:(Votes) Bugs Bunny:(Votes) Speddy Gonzales:(Walk to voting box) (Writes P-H-I-N-E-A-S) Your just to young to build the things you make. Yoshi:I'll read the votes (Grab votes) Ounce the votes read,the desigion is final,the one with the most votes is elimanated,Anyone have an immunity idol. (Bugs Bunny and Spongebob Brings a immunity idol together) Yoshi:Any vote for Spongebob and Bugs Bunny well not count cause they found a immunity idol vote and when you vote for the other person don't vote for them. Dr.Doofensmirtz:I wish i had an immunity idol. Yoshi:First vote Speedy Gonzales,That's 1 vote Speedy Gonzales,Speedy,Speedy,Speedy,Phineas,That's 1 vote Phineas and 4 votes Speedy Gonzales,Speedy,Speedy,Speedy,That's 8 votes Speedy Gonzales and 1 vote Phineas,and the 4th person voted off of Cartoon Surviovr Borneo and the 1st person voted off tonigt is Speedy Gonzales. Speedy Gonzales:Why me. Spongebob:Your a mouse and you fell of the pole. Yoshi:Speddy Gonzales bring me your torch. Speedy Gonzales:(Brings Torch) Yoshi:Speedy Gonzales the tribe have spoken (Snuffs torch) Speddy time for you to go. Speedy:Good luck amigos (leaves) Yoshi:Know it's time to vote off the second person Spongebob your first. Spongebob:(Votes) Sandy:(Votes) Dipper:(Walks to voting box) (Writes D-R.-D-O-O-F-E-N-S-M-I-R-T-Z)Phineas says your his pet's enemy. Mabel:(Votes) Phineas:(Votes) Dr.Doofensmirtz:(Walks to Voting Box) (Writes D-I-P-P-E-R) Your the reason were here. Finn:(Votes) Jake:(Votes) Bugs Bunny:(Votes) Yoshi:I'll read the votes (Grabs votes) 1st vote Dr.Doofensmirtz,Doofensmirtz,Dipper,That's 1 vote Dipper 2 votes Dr.Doofensmirtz,Dipper,Dipper,Dipper,Dipper,And the 5th person voted off of Cartoon Survivor Borneo is Dipper,Dipper bring me your torch. Dipper:(Brings torch) Yoshi:The tribe have spoken (Snuffs torch) Dipper time for you to go. Dipper:(Leaves) Yoshi:Get your torches and go back to camp. (Everyone goes back to camp with their torches)